


State of Affairs

by MonikaKrasnorada



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A very loosy goosy redux of an excellent fic, M/M, Wits On Tap Challenge, clearly I'm no poet, poetry remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaKrasnorada/pseuds/MonikaKrasnorada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Wits on Tap Challenge. A very late and poorly rendered attempt at poetry. Please don't let my ham-fisted handling of this work keep you from checking out this fic. It's amazing and so very hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	State of Affairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trickybonmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickybonmot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Status Quo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/767934) by [trickybonmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickybonmot/pseuds/trickybonmot). 



Too rushed to treasure,

There's never enough time.

With love and pleasure,

There runs a thin line.

 

_Down on your knees_

 

You worship at the altar,

Of true love's bliss.

With pain you may falter,

With a sweet sigh or a hiss.

 

_Oh, look at you_

 

You thrive on the humiliation,

unfurling to the praise.

Tolerating in the situation,

Things that would never be the case.

 

_God, I love you_

 

All that you are,

Is all I will need.

Love may bruise and scar,

Mine will never make you bleed.

 

_Are you alright?_

 

With that first thrust,

I find myself home.

It's you that I trust,

Blood, sweat and bone.

 

_You are so very good to me._

 

 


End file.
